Battle Within
by garnet98
Summary: Vader finds Luke when hearing about a jedi on Tatooine.
1. Chapter 1

Battle within

Smoke. The first thing that greeted Luke as he opened his eyes was the overpowering smoke.

Luke could hear voices gradually becoming louder, but they sounded strange.

Once gaining his vision he looked around and saw that he was surrounded by storm troopers. One of them quickly noticed he was awake "hey kid are you alright"?

Luke tried to form some words but his mouth clearly didn't want to cooperate, feeling the storm troopers searching gaze he decided to nod. It seemed like the safest thing to do.

The storm trooper seemingly not noticing Luke's loss for words carried on talking. "Did you live on that farm" with his finger the storm trooper motioned to their left and Luke took in the scene. The farm, his home was burned to the ground, there was barely anything left just pieces of rubble and dirt. Numbly Luke nodded.

"I'm sorry to be the one to tell you this but your guardians are dead they died in the fire. We only just managed to get you out". With that the storm trooper turned and left. Luke felt the burning heat from the suns beat down on him. He felt empty. Deciding he needed a distraction he paid attention to the storm troopers, there was quiet a few of them. Listening carefully Luke caught snippets of conversation. "We have witnesses...dressed in robes...had to be a stinking jedi" Luke's eyes widened a bit at that last comment, he wasn't stupid, he was 14 years old he knew what a jedi was. But there weren't meant to be any left!

Shaking his head Luke turned back to the agitated storm troopers "we have to inform Lord Vader now!"

Luke flinched Darth Vader might be coming? Wasn't he a killing machine? Well Luke thought to himself I for one am not waiting around for a emotionless killer to come. I'm out of here.

But as Luke started to make his way from his original spot he felt big hands grab his shoulders and set him back down. Twirling around Luke saw that he had been grabbed by a storm trooper.

THE EXECUTER

Lord Vader sat in his private quarters deep in thought. He had just been talking with a storm trooper down on Tatooine. Apparently there was a possible sighting of a jedi. Vader smirked at the thought of those filthy jedi scum. If it was a jedi though then he or she would be long gone, however there was a witness that saw this supposed jedi and there was a survivor from the fire. A young boy. It's possible he might know something Vader mused.

Walking out of his private quarters Vader then made his way to the bridge. Spotting admiral Piett Vader said "ready my shuttle admiral" saluting Piett set off.

Yes he would go down to Tatooine. He would find the boy and see for himself if the boy knew anything of value.

TATOOINE

Luke struggled to free himself but it was no good he couldn't get out of the death grip.

"Lord Vader is coming"! One of the storm troopers shouted

For some strange reason though Luke didn't feel afraid, instead he felt safe.

Better get ready he told himself Darth Vader is coming.


	2. Chapter 2

Lost and Found

Vader stalked out of the shuttle once it had landed on Tatooine. A storm trooper was trailing behind him and Vader had to resist the temptation of pulling him forward using the force. "Bring me the witness I was told about" Vader ordered. The storm trooper stuttered "y-yes s-sir"

Vader struggled not to strangle the pathetic fool where he stood. "Find me the boy when I have finished with the witness" Vader left the stuttering storm trooper behind.

Luke sat silently. He had seen Vader's shuttle arrive about an hour ago but he had yet to actually see the dark lord. Luke moved his position and instantly out of the corner of his eye he spotted a storm trooper take a couple steps toward him, it was obvious they didn't want him leaving but it sure wasn't obvious _why_ they didn't want him to leave. Sighing Luke glanced around him, there had been loads of storm troopers but most of them had taken off in every direction, Luke felt sure that they were searching for the jedi that had been mentioned. Now only a handful of storm troopers remained.

If Vader wasn't wearing a mask and if he had hair he would have dragged his hand through it. The witness had been useless, it seemed that he hadn't actually seen anything but the fire.

Storm troopers stepped out of Vader's way, they seemed to sense the anger rolling off him.

Still Vader mused there was still that boy, maybe he would know why he had been a victim of the fire. Rising from his thoughts Vader stopped the first storm trooper he saw. "Are there any updates on the fire or the jedi" Vader demanded. Straightening up to his full height the storm trooper replied "none on the jedi sir and not much on the fire, it seemed the farm was owned by Owen and Beru Lars". Vader stiffened a bit at that. Owen and Beru? His stepbrother? Well he deserved to die, after all he had been the one who was raised by _his_ mother when he hadn't been allowed to. Stupid jedi !

Vader thought for a moment. Who was the boy he had heard about? Was he their son? "Bring me the boy who lived on the farm" Vader decided.

"Yes sir" the storm trooper set off.

Luke was busy lying on his back blowing a feather up into the air when the feather mysteriously disappeared. Shooting up into a sitting position he saw a storm trooper tower above him. The trooper seemed to be staring him down when he spoke "come with me".

Luke stared at him incredulously wondering if he was being serious. Instead of answering Luke snatched the feather back, lay down and started blowing the feather up into the air.

Once again the feather disappeared. Only this time Luke was shocked to realise that it was him moving this time. The storm trooper was literally dragging Luke across the ground. "Hey I can walk you know" Luke shouted. The storm trooper sounded amused when he replied "really"? But he let Luke stand up.

Luke trailed along behind the storm trooper "so where are you taking me"?

The storm trooper didn't slow down "to lord Vader". Luke's eyes widened "hold on...what"? The storm trooper grabbed his arm and dragged him along "you know tall, wears a cape and a mask, all in black goes by the name of Darth Vader".

Luke hurried to stop himself from stumbling "is he going to kill me"?

"If you don't stop talking soon then _I'm_ going to kill you.

Oh boy! Luke thought to himself.

"My lord" Vader turned to see a storm trooper standing besides a teenage boy. The boy was strikingly familiar. His skin was tanned, he had blonde hair and startlingly blue eyes. Vader walked towards the boy and the storm trooper. "Dismissed". The storm trooper walked away leaving Luke to fend for himself.

Luke felt the dark lords searching gaze and he lowered his eyes to the ground. Instantly he felt leather thick fingers grab his chin and lift his head up, after a few moments Vader let his head drop back down.

Luke wished Vader would say something, that breathing of his was starting to get really annoying!

"Be wary of your thoughts boy for I have no wish of hearing them". Luke's head bolted up "you can hear my thoughts"?

"Yes you're broadcasting them quite loudly through the force". He paused "do you know who set fire to your home"? Vader questioned. Luke considered not answering him, he certainly didn't want to! But he didn't really want to make the dark lord angry he could see now that the man was becoming impatient. "No...I don't know...this kind of stuff doesn't happen around here".

Vader thought for awhile "never happened before"?

Luke shook his head slowly "not that I know of...sir". Pacing up and down Vader realized that it was very likely the boy had been the target of this attack. There was nothing special about Owen and Beru, turning back to the boy Vader used the force and realized that the boy had an awful lot of potential to use the force. But even so why try and kill the boy? Why not train him as a jedi? There was obviously some kind of motive if a _jedi_ wanted to kill an innocent child.

Sighing Vader turned back toward the boy "we're going to have to find somewhere for you to live...how old are you"? Luke stared at Vader silently for a moment then "15...sir".

"Do you have any relatives"? Vader asked, Luke was already shaking his head "uncle Owen and aunt Beru were all I had".

Vader groaned "well where are your parents" surely the boy had relatives somewhere!

Luke looked down at the ground "they died just after I was born" he answered quietly. Vader hooked his fingers onto his belt "what were their names"?

"I only know my fathers name sir...it was Anakan". Vader stared hard at Luke, he had to remind himself to breath "what was his last name and what is _your_ name"?

"Errr..." Luke paused why did Vader look so tense? "Skywalker...that was my fathers name and mine is Luke Skywalker". Vader slowly started pacing once again. Skywalker? Was this boy his son? Vader tried to breathe calmly but it was proving to be a difficult task. Without another word to Luke, Vader stormed out. Seeing a storm trooper he ordered "get me a DNA sample from the boy".

It was true. Vader stood looking at the results of the DNA test. Luke was his son. Luke Skywalker...Vader felt a smile twitch his lips, he liked that name. Luke would come and live with him and maybe someday he would train Luke. Of course he still had to find that jedi. Vader felt rage boil up inside him, it made sense now why that jedi wanted to kill Luke. The jedi wanted to kill the son of Darth Vader.

I have to contact the emperor Vader realized. What is he going to say about Luke? Vader winced slightly he wouldn't let anybody hurt his son and if they tried anything then he would kill them. He would protect Luke and keep him safe and the jedi would pay for stealing his son from him and hiding him on a planet they knew he would never voluntary return to. He would hunt down the jedi and kill them all!


	3. Chapter 3

A new life 

Luke awoke to the sound of helmet bound voices and the sparkling bright light. In a sudden rush the previous days events came flying back at him. He remembered being informed that his aunt and uncle had been murdered by a possible jedi. But that wasn't the important part, no the important part was Darth Vader. The way he had rushed off had been a little more than mysterious. Why had the dark lord reacted like he did when he heard what Luke's name was?

Groaning Luke hurled himself out of the bed the storm troopers had clumsily thrown together. Luke stepped out of the safety of the roughly shaped tent and dreaded facing the day, but most of all facing Vader.

Vader walked around randomly, hands clasped behind his back he checked that the storm troopers were doing their job and not wasting his precious time. As he tried to pay attention he spotted Luke out of the corner of his eye...his son. Vader looked at Luke with new eyes as he noticed how much Luke resembled Anakin. Luke's height though was definitely Padme's. Vader cut off an amused chuckle when he saw his son sneaking glances at him. Vader's thought soon became serious when he realized he would have to tell the boy the truth about his father...he thinks his father is dead Vader realized. What had those jedi scum been telling his son? No doubt this was Obi Wans doing! Vader felt the uncontrollable rage build up. He watched Luke turn and leave. Then turning to the storm trooper that was babbling on, Vader reached out his hand and folded it into a fist, he force choked the trooper. Turning to the shocked men "clean that up"! He ordered. Vader turned and stalked away.

He had to decide how to tell Luke and he had to do it fast!

Luke had been walking aimlessly around when a storm trooper came marching up to him. "Lord Vader requests your presence". The trooper told him. Inwardly groaning at the thought of returning to the dark lord Luke shuffled along behind the trooper.

All to soon they were among Vader's presence. Luke forced himself to look at Vader and try and show confidence. Realizing that he was once again alone with Vader he started to feel uneasy. He could feel Vader looking at him, though he had no idea how he knew this since he couldn't see Vader's face.

Vader had decided to just tell Luke that he was his father. There really wasn't any other way to do it...just say it.

Luke waited for Vader to speak.

"Luke" Vader started. Luke just stared at Vader, waiting for him to continue.

"Luke" Vader said "I'm...I'm your father".

Luke felt as if his heart had stopped beating, did Vader just say what he thought he said?

Just then two storm troopers came rushing in. "My lord the jedi was just spotted nearby"! Vader looked from the storm troopers to his son, he then walked away from Luke and followed the storm troopers.

It couldn't be true Luke told himself. There was no way he was the son of a dark lord, his father was Anakin Skywalker not Darth Vader.

Once he was away from all the commotion Luke sat down on the warm sand and held his head in his hands, he curled up into a ball. He wasn't the son of a killing machine Luke thought viciously, Vader had to be messing with his head! But why then was his heart telling him that his father had finally found him?

Just because it might be true it doesn't mean you have to like it, Luke told himself. But part of Luke wanted to like it, if Vader was his father then he wanted to be with him. But then another part of Luke was saying that it was wrong to feel like that and that he should be ashamed. He was so mixed up!

Letting out a frustrated sigh he rolled onto his back and threw his arm over his eyes. His thoughts had started to wonder to totally random things and images when he heard voices. Luke looked around trying to identify where the voices were coming from. Turning his head he spotted a cave, listening carefully to the voices he discovered that there was an echo to the words.

They're in the cave Luke realized.

Getting to his feet he tiptoed up to the rock face of the cave and pressed his ear against it. It was no good the voices were too muffled, groaning Luke silently walked over to the cave opening and peeked in.

"we have to eliminate the boy"!

"We can't with Vader here...surely he's found out who the boy is"!

Luke gave an involuntary gasp. Something told him that he was the boy they were referring to. Seeing the robes that both men were wearing Luke decided that these had to be the jedi.

Realizing they had spotted him Luke took a startled step back.

One of the jedis held out a hand "come here we won't hurt you".

Luke took several more backward steps. Both jedis pulled out their lightsabers.

Luke took of running. He had to get away from them. Retracing his steps Luke knew what he had to do and it wasn't going to help his dignity, he had to find Vader and he had to find him fast!

Vader was back at the Lars farm where the storm troopers had set up a temporary base. The search for the jedi hadn't been successful and now to top it off Luke was no where in sight, who knew what his boy was thinking and he didn't even know how Luke had taken the news about him being his father.

Using the force Vader concentrated on Luke and saw that the boy was nearby, but he seemed to be running. In fact...Luke was in danger. Vader turned to the troopers.

Luke was on his back with a lightsaber pointed at his throat. He had tripped over some rocks and had gone flying. Breathing heavily Luke wondered how he would get himself out of this mess. The jedi holding the lightsaber spoke "you're going to die now...don't worry though I'll make it quick". The jedi raised his lightsaber and drove it towards Luke's heart. Luke couldn't close his eyes, they were riveted on the lightsaber.

It happened so fast that Luke almost missed it. A glowing red light shot through the air and through the jedi that had been holding the lightsaber. Only when the jedi sunk to the ground did Luke realise that the glowing red light had actually been a lightsaber. Seeing as the other jedi had already ran away Luke turned to the person who had saved his life and saw...his father.

Checking to see that his son was alright Vader turned to the storm troopers "I want that jedi caught"! Waiting until the storm troopers were out of sight and that nobody else was nearby, Vader turned to Luke. He hooked his fingers onto his belt.

Luke, still lying on the ground warily watched Vader make his way to him. Adjusting his position Luke gasped at the amount of pain that shot through his foot. He'd obviously injured himself when tripping over the rock but he had been so distracted by nearly dying that Luke hadn't noticed the pain. Looking at his foot though Luke could see his ankle already beginning to swell.

Vader reached Luke and saw that his son had most likely sprained or maybe broken his ankle. "Can you walk"? He asked.

Luke looked at Vader "not on my own" Luke couldn't believe he was having to ask for help from a sith.

Bending down to his son Vader pulled Luke arm around his neck. Luke tried to hobble forward but ended up nearly falling down. Luke bit his lip against the pain and felt hot tears gather in his eyes. Suddenly the ground disappeared from beneath him and to his horror he realized that Vader had picked him up into his arms.

Using the force Vader made Luke sleepy. Just as Luke was falling asleep Luke buried his face into his fathers chest.

Vader carried his son back to the temporary base. He had been right, Luke had broken his foot, something that Vader was trying to figure out how Luke had managed to do.

He would leave with Luke tomorrow and head for Coruscant Vader decided.


	4. Chapter 4

Acceptance

"Your taking me to Coruscant"! Luke exclaimed

"Indeed". Vader answered sounding bored.

"And I'm going with you". Luke stated

Sighing Vader said "Luke you do not need to keep repeating everything I've told you. I'll meet you at the shuttle in 10 minutes" he turned and walked away leaving Luke to stare dumbfounded where Vader had been standing.

Luke walked away slowly thinking about the Jedi. Were they really bad? Luke had once heard that the jedi had powers and that they used these powers to defend and protect, but if the jedi were good then why would they try to kill him?

Shaking his head Luke made his way to the shuttle and waited for his father.

Once Vader arrived they set off. After 4 hours of boredom they finally reached their destination.

Stepping onto the landing platform Luke stopped and looked around. He had never seen anything like this planet! He took in the views of the skyscrapers, he'd never seen one and there were tons here! Everywhere he looked he saw skyscrapers and speeders flying around. He felt two hands firmly take hold of his shoulders and guide him into a building.

Inside they met a lieutenant. "Luke this is lieutenant Crave, Lieutenant this is my son Luke." Luke looked at the lieutenant, he looked to be around 30 years old, he stared back at Luke with a shocked expression on his face. The lieutenant quickly held out his hand and Luke shook it.

Vader addressed the lieutenant "take my son home and if anything happens to him you will answer to me and it will be the last thing you do"!

"Of course sir" The lieutenant said smoothly.

Vader gave Luke a gentle push towards the lieutenant.

The lieutenant led Luke back out towards the landing platform and climbed into the speeder. Luke got in next to him.

They rode in silence for a while.

"How long have you been working for father"?

The lieutenant glanced over at the boy "around a year" glancing over at Luke again he asked "so where have you been, I would've noticed a teenager in Vader's home".

Luke looked at the lieutenant "I was living on Tatooine". Lieutenant Crave kept his eyes on the other speeders "Tatooine? Why were you on Tatooine"?

Luke shrugged "don't know...I always thought my father was dead".

Raising his eyebrow the lieutenant let the subject drop. Instead he motioned with his hand "were here".

Eagerly Luke looked out to where the lieutenant was pointing and saw a set of skyscrapers joined, some were smaller, some were taller.

Luke was astounded why did Vader need all those buildings? The lieutenant guessed straight away what Luke was thinking, smiling he said "some of those buildings are used for imperial uses, see those small buildings down there? Well they are used for designing new ships, some of the most important imperial equipment is designed in there...but you can't tell anyone that". Luke's eyes had widened considerably throughout the explanation. "What about that building" Luke pointed. This building was by far the most impressive and the most attractive.

"That is your new home" the lieutenant stated.

Lieutenant Crave was showing Luke around his new home and it seemed that the more they continued through the building the more impressive things got. Luke had been shown where he could and couldn't go, what some of the floors contained and which doors led to the next door building and the lieutenant also showed him where the elevators were. Smiling towards Luke the lieutenant suggested "how about we find you a bedroom"?

Vader was in a conference but he wasn't paying attention to the politicians and Generals babble on. He was thinking about his son, he wasn't going to inform the emperor about Luke just yet, the emperor wasn't even on Coruscant so this bought him some time to decide what to tell his master. Vader knew the emperor wouldn't approve of him having Luke live with him and he definitely wouldn't like Vader's developing feelings towards Luke. As much as he hated to admit it Vader was very fond of Luke, if he was being honest with himself he would admit that he loved his son...this however was not how a sith lord should feel.

Vader had also decided that he wouldn't train Luke as a sith, maybe a dark jedi if he had to train him at all, the reason for this was because Vader liked Luke as he was...innocent. The dark side could affect different people in different ways, he only had to look at the emperor to realize that since he was completely evil. Vader didn't want his son to become that.

"Can I have this one"? Luke asked smiling

"Of course...if Lord Vader agrees then I will personally take you to the empires best shopping spot and we'll fill this room with whatever kids like these days...also some clothes shopping" the lieutenant said taking in Luke's Tatooine outfit.

Luke looked down at himself "Tatooine is hot".

"Of course it is" the lieutenant laughed. Taking on a more serious voice the lieutenant said "you're also going to love what your father wants you to do"! Luke's face started to take on an alarmed look, wondering what his father wanted him to do "what is it"? Luke asked reluctantly

"You my little friend..." the lieutenant pause for effect "are going to school"! Luke's alarmed face now took on a horrified look "school"? He burst out then stopped "why"?

Lieutenant Crave struggled to keep a serious expression on his face but Luke caught him trying not to laugh and exclaimed "this isn't funny"! Lieutenant Crave snickered. "Anyway your father wants you to go to school because you need an education". Luke sighed and fell onto his bed which was really the only thing in his room, "I've never been to school, proper school I mean". The lieutenant sat down next to him "you'll catch up...eventually...maybe in a couple of years...actually you might never catch...

Luke threw a pillow at his face "that's not helping"!

Lieutenant Crave just laughed. Tossing the pillow back onto the bed the lieutenant said "come on I'll show you your father unique and rare collection". Raising an eye "collection of what exactly"? Luke asked curiously.

Smiling the lieutenant said "speeders and ships".

Luke grinned "lead the way".

Luke had to admit to himself that his father had the best collection of ships and speeders ever. They were never ending! Some of the ships Vader had built himself and quite a few of the speeders and ships were unique, Luke had never seen anything like them.

"I've cleared it with your father, I can take you out to get some stuff to fill your room".

"Awesome"Luke stated.

They went to so many places that afternoon.

Luke's room now looked like a teenagers room. The lieutenant had left some time ago and Luke was now busy loading his clothes into his closet and he'd also been allowed to buy the most upgraded, most technical computer there was on Coruscant. It had taken Luke around an hour to figure out how to set it up.

Pleased with his room Luke looked at the time and was shocked to realize that it was 10:58pm. Where had all that time gone? He realized that his father would probably be coming home around now if he wasn't already here, and going to bed late was one conversation that Luke could afford to miss. After quickly changing Luke jumped into bed and snapped his light out. As soon as the light had gone out Luke heard footsteps outside his room and then the mechanical breathing of his father. "Go to bed Luke"! Vader called. Luke couldn't resist calling back "I have"! Luke could have sworn he heard a sigh from the older man "then go to sleep"!

"Fine" Luke mumbled.

After making sure that Luke had fallen asleep by using the force, Vader made his way to his own room. He had a ton of paperwork to get through and it was just piling up.

Vader sat at his desk and started filling out reports and issuing orders. Vader then came across a report from his troops, it seemed as though the jedi was still on Tatooine, there had been another sighting earlier this morning just after Vader had left with Luke. Vader sighed, he had no idea how he was meant to find this jedi. The jedi would disappear soon once he figured out that Luke was no longer on Tatooine and he might even come to Coruscant. If he did then Vader would kill him. Vader smiled at the thought of killing another jedi. The galaxy would be better off with one less jedi scum! But Vader wasn't stupid, he knew that there was someone, another jedi that was behind all this who was instructing and making the decisions. Vader just had to find that jedi.

Vader decided to call it a night and go to bed, there wasn't really that much more he could do with the reports tonight.

From a distance a tall dark shadow watched the light disappear in Vader's home.

The tall shadow made his way down from the roof opposite Vader's home and went to consult with his friends.


	5. Chapter 5

Challenges 

Luke had been with his father for 2 weeks now but he rarely saw Vader since he was always doing some kind of work for the empire and didn't return home until late at night.

Luke still didn't know his way around his home and was continually getting lost and having to ask for directions from the guards that surrounded the inside and the outside of his home. At the moment Luke was busy getting ready for his first day of school and was starting to feel nervous. For one thing Luke had never really been to school and also there were going to be a load of kids that Luke didn't know.

The school uniform was mainly black, and already Luke was finding it very uncomfortable.

Feeling very nervous and a little excited Luke slowly made his way downstairs.

Vader had just been talking to the emperor, he had told him about Luke. It seemed as though the emperor didn't really want Luke to be trained, well at least not yet. The emperor had instructed Vader to raise Luke loyal to the empire and the emperor, Vader was a little surprised that the emperor didn't seem to pick up on Vader's developing feelings about Luke, the emperor didn't even seem to care about Vader insisting having his son stay with him.

Sighing Vader located his son through the force and made his way over to him. It seemed as though Luke was nervous about going to school and was seriously considering skiving.

"You'll do no such thing" Vader rumbled

Twirling round Luke saw his father "you were reading my mind again"!

"Of course". Vader watched Luke fidget "Lieutenant Crave will be taking you to school today...you'll be leaving shortly".

For a moment a panicked expression crossed Luke's face before he quickly blanked his face. "Alright" he said shrugging nonchalantly.

Vader just stared at his son "as you just pointed out a few seconds ago _I_ _can_ read your mind so you do not have to pretend otherwise".

Luke thought for a moment "ok so I'm a little nervous but I'll be fine". Luke looked as though he was trying to convince himself instead of Vader. "of course you will" Vader said confidently, he looked at the clock on the wall "and you really should be leaving".

Luke walked to the hanger with his father trying to fight down his queasiness. He spotted the lieutenant by a speeder and made his way to him.

Vader waited until his son had disappeared from sight and then left the room.

Luke watched as the lieutenant flew away in his speeder. He turned to his new school and was taken back by how big it was. Apparently this was the school where politicians or military people sent their kids, Luke knew that he might be the source of conversation since he was an unknown, since no one knew about him being Vader's son.

Taking the school map out of his pocket Luke sighed as he tried to figure out where his first class was.

Fairly sure that Luke had found the right classroom he ran his hand through his hair nervously.

Gathering his courage Luke opened the door. Inside there was about 25 kids all the same age as himself, a women sat at the front desk. Luke made his way to her. She looked up when Luke reached her and smiled "can I help you"? Luke cleared his throat and then said "I'm Luke Skywalker". Realization struck the women's face "oh of course...I'm Mrs Nell". Mrs Nell looked around the room and pointed "that's your seat over there at the back". Looking over to where she pointed Luke nodded in relief, it would be a bit more of a challenge for the other students to stare at him. Though they would probably manage alright Luke mused to himself.

As Luke took his seat a bell rang signalling the start of class. Mrs Nell went up to the front of the class and began demanding for silence,

Luke spotted a few kids glancing his way.

Mrs Nell motioned to Luke. Oh boy Luke thought to himself as he slid deeper into the seat. Mrs Nell continued "this is Luke Skywalker, he is new here and I expect you all to make him feel welcome".

Every single student in the room turned to look at Luke, Luke not knowing where to look just gazed down at his hands that were out in front of him on his desk.

Mrs Nell began her lesson.

Vader let out an exasperated groan. It seemed impossible to try and reason with these stupid politicians, he had to keep pushing away the temptation of choking the stupid fools. They had been rambling on for several hours now, Vader wondered if Luke's day had been any better than his, Vader knew that his son would be getting back soon. Vader shifted his position in his seat and dreaded to think how much longer this would go on for.

The school day had seemed it would never end, but finally school was over and Luke was one of the first ones out of the building.

Lieutenant Crave was waiting for him. Luke climbed into the speeder glad to be able to get away from the looks that everyone kept shooting him. He had been right, everyone in the building wanted to know who he was and how he had gotten into the best school on Coruscant but so far no one had been brave enough to actually come and talk to him.

When they had gotten back home Luke went straight to his room and collapsed on his bed. He was still staring at the ceiling when his father walked in.

"How was school"? Vader asked while looking around the messy room.

Luke shrugged "it was fine I guess...so anyway any more info on the jedi"?

Vader shook his head slowly "not really".

Luke looked at his father "do you think he'll come back for me"?

Vader thought for a moment about lying and telling Luke that the jedi would never dare come back for Luke, but inside he wasn't so sure that the jedi wouldn't. Vader was still trying to think of an answer when a storm trooper stepped into the doorway.

Saluting the trooper said "my lord there's an incoming call from the emperor"!

Vader turned to Luke "I must go my son" Vader swept from the room. Now alone once more Luke flopped back on his bed trying to decide what to do when he heard a soft rustling sound outside of his window. Luke raised an eyebrow, what was that noise? It sounded as though the noise was going underneath his window.

Forcing himself of his bed he walked cautiously towards the window and peeked out. He looked downwards and of to the left, he felt shock flood through him. There was a cloaked figure climbing sideways across the building, he hadn't spotted Luke. Luke watched the cloaked figure for a moment, what was he doing?

He looked to the direction he was heading and saw his father through a corner window talking to some storm troopers. He's going for father, Luke realized in horror.

Without another thought Luke ran from his room searching for his father.

Luke stopped at a window and saw the cloaked figure draw a lightsaber from within his robes.

"Father"! Luke shouted running towards the room containing his father. The door opened and his father stepped out unharmed "what is wrong Luke"?! Vader demanded

Luke not able to find the words he needed dragged his father to the window and pointed. Vader stepped closer to the window as he looked out and saw what his son was on about. They both silently watched as the cloaked figure crawled in through the window. Vader put his hands on his son's shoulders and pulled him away from room with the jedi. It was eerily quiet and Vader pushed Luke back further and he carefully took out his own lightsaber and activated it. Luke took several voluntary steps backwards not wanting to get hit with a lightsaber.

The door to the room was still open and both Vader and Luke didn't take their eyes of it.

Suddenly the cloaked figure burst out from the room and then another cloaked figure appeared from behind them. There was a women and a man, both had their eyes on Luke. Vader looked at the uninvited guests and said calmly to his son "Luke you might want to run about now". Luke took off not needing to be told twice, he sprinted through different rooms and searched for an exit that would lead him outside. He could sense both of the cloaked figures chasing him, where was his father? Luke found the exit he was searching for and slammed it open using his weight. When Luke burst out into the open practically everyone turned to look at him, to his surprise he even saw a load of kids from his school. The kids recognized Luke and looked startled when the saw the cloaked figures run after Luke.

Just as Luke thought he might be losing these strange people he spotted 2 more cloaked figures coming out of the shadows and walking calmly towards him. They both drew their lightsabers but to Luke's surprise they weren't pointing them at Luke, they were pointing them at the other 2 cloaked figure that had been previously chasing Luke.

Luke threw himself of to the side as he saw the cloaked figures take a swing with his lightsaber.

As Luke was puzzling over how to get out of this mess his father came out with his lightsaber drawn.

Luke looked around, what was going to happen now?


	6. Chapter 6

Good guys, bad guys

Luke took in the sight that was right in front of him. His father was eyeing up the 4 cloaked people. The 2 that had been chasing Luke had their hoods up and the ones that just got here had there hoods down. Luke didn't know what to think, there was 5 people with lightsabers, all ready to die for what they believed in. Luke didn't like the fact that it all centred around him. Luke could see that his father had no idea what was going on any more then he did. Luke glanced around everyone uneasily, a lot of the original people had long gone but there were a few victims that were caught between the cloaked figures. Some of these happened to be the kids from school. Luke sighed, he certainly hadn't seen this happening on his first day of school!

Vader looked around him in confusion. He could see his son sprawled on the ground and there were 4 cloaked figures. It seemed to be a 2 on 2 between them. What is going on? Vader asked himself, he looked over to his son again and judging by Luke's expression his son seemed to be thinking similar things. Vader took a few steps towards his son planning on protecting him from these strange people but when he had taken those few steps all of the cloaked people turned to him and shot him a glare. Vader looked back at them calmly and then continued to walk over to Luke, he didn't turn his back on any of them.

Luke watched as his father walked calmly over to him, he felt safe again now his father was back with him. Luke saw that the cloaked people were watching his father. It was pretty obvious that they were not very fond of Vader.

If Luke hadn't been paying so much attention to the cloaked figures then he would undoubtable have missed what happened next. One of the hooded figures took a swing with his lighsaber at one of the figures without the hood. The unhooded guy only just managed to block the attack and narrowly escaped a painful death. Then the other 2 cloaked figures started to fight each other. Vader seemed bemused and dumbfounded.

Vader tilted his head as he watched the cloaked figures take swings at each other and diving to avoid attacks, but it seemed to Vader that they needed a whole lot more practice. They were slow and badly trained, if they were jedis then it was pretty clear that they hadn't even nearly ended their padawan training. Vader sighed as he saw them lunge at each other, then when they made desperate lashes at each other Vader slowly rolled his eyed and stepped forward addressing them."Stop before I commit suicide"!

All of the cloaked figures stopped what they were doing and looked over at Vader wearing annoyed expressions. They slowly backed away from each other.

One of the hooded cloaked figures said to Vader "I bet you think you're something special, I bet you think you could take us down".

Vader shook his head "no no I don't think I can take you down". Everyone exchanged looks with someone else. Vader took a step forward "I _know_ I can take you down". Vader said dryly.

"Hang on a minute" a unhooded guy said "they're the ones who want to kill your son" he pointed over to the hooded figures.

Oh wonderful Vader thought to himself, they're telling tales on each other now. "And what do you want" Vader enquired

The unhooded figure stayed silent

This time the hooded figure spoke again "they want to turn your son into a jedi to kill you".

Luke spoke up "you'd never be able to turn me against my father" he said simply.

The unhooded guy shook his head sadly.

Vader watched as the storm troopers snuck up on the cloaked fools, this showed how untrained they were! They didn't even sense through the force that they were in potential danger.

With the troopers in position Vader held out a hand and force pulled the four lightsabers out of the jedis hands and into his own. The troopers grabbed them.

Luke watched silently as the strange people were taken away, once they were gone Vader walked over to him.

Vader crouched in front of his son "are you hurt"? Luke shook his head. He caught sight of some people that looked like they were part of the media. They were starting to take pictures of him and his father. Luke looked anxiously at Vader "father" Luke nodded his head towards the media.

Vader took a moment to answer. He was pretty sure that this was the first time his son had ever called him father. Taking in a breath he said "the news about our relationship will probably be out very soon"

Luke thought about that "I'm causing a lot of problems for you aren't I?"

Feeling a smile on his lips Vader replied "It's no trouble". Luke smiled liking the feeling of being protected.

THE NEXT MORNING

Thunk...thunk...thunk...thunk Luke bounced a power ball against his bedroom wall, he was bored. His father had told him he wouldn't be going to school today after what happened yesterday. It was only 9:33am and normally Luke would never have been out of bed so early, well early for him. However the media had been there yesterday taking photos of him and Vader and enquiring who he was, Luke was astonished that it was taking them so long to figure out who Luke was. There had been pictures of him and Vader all over the net but no one knew who he was. Luke sighed heavily. Thunk...thunk...thunk...thunk... "Luke stop that irritating noise". Luke spun around to see his father standing in his bedroom doorway. Plastering on a wide eyed innocent expression "what"? Luke asked.

"Why don't you check the holonet news?" Vader asked mildly indicating to Luke's desk. Luke feeling curious quickly followed his father's instructions and switched the holonet on. Once it was up Luke saw straight away what his father had wanted him to see. There were pictures of him and Vader and a women was speaking. "It was proved this morning, Lord Vader has a son! Luke Skywalker is his name however his background is still a mystery and Lord Vader has been unresponsive to our questions..." Luke looked over at his father "what happens now?"

Vader looked at his son considering the question. Luke would need more protection now, what about Luke's education? The boy had to go to school but it might not be safe for him.

Vader still wasn't sure how the media had found out about Luke being his son. Unless someone leaked it out Vader thought, which was a plausible theory. "You shall stay inside until things have calmed down" Vader decided.

"But I'll be so bored" Luke whined "what am I meant to do?" Luke asked feeling frustrated. Vader paced slowly around Luke's room "are you any good at fixing things". Luke stared at Vader in surprise "yeah I guess, I used to fix the droids on the farm and anything that was lying around".

Slightly amused Vader said "what about ships?" Luke's face broke into a big smile "maybe" Luke answered with a mischievous glint in his eyes. Vader nodded "if you follow me I will show you the ship".

Luke excitedly followed.

3 HOURS LATER

Luke had been working on the ship for the past 3 hours, he hadn't even taken a break. The ship needed a lot of work but Luke was up for the challenge, Vader had helped him out for around an hour but then a storm trooper had come saying Vader was needed urgently.

Throughout the morning Luke would occasionally hear the media outside his home shouting questions and demanding answers. He assumed his father was outside taking care of things.

Luke loved fixing things, it seemed to come to him like a second instinct.

Luke stood up stretching deciding to take a break, his muscles felt cramped up.

He walked aimlessly around the rooms searching for his father wanting an update on the media situation and the jedis.

Luke found Vader in a conference room working on some paperwork. Luke walked into the the room slowly not knowing whether to interrupt his father while he was working.

His father looked up when Luke slowly entered. "What can I do for you son"?

Luke shrugged "I was just wondering if you know any more on the media situation or the jedis".

Vader nodded "the media are not likely to give up on wanting to find more information on you but they're not going to dare try anything since I'm your father. The jedis won't speak, for all we know there may be more jedis in hiding somewhere, but I do intend to find out."

Luke sat down at the table where his father sat.

"Do the jedi want to kill me then".

"I won't let them". Vader said feeling very protective over Luke. "They'll have to go through me before they can even try and harm you"!


	7. Chapter 7

Jedi VS sith

Vader marched from the interrogation rooms, the jedis were not telling anything he needed to know! He was getting fed up with the unresponsiveness, he just wanted his questions answered. He needed to find those answers for Luke's sake.

Vaders thoughts turned to his son and he wondered what he was doing at the moment...probably getting into trouble like he usually does. Vader felt a small smile settle on his lips.

Luke hadn't actually gotten into any trouble yet which was a novelty in itself. He was in his father's library. Luke hadn't even known his father owned a library, he was busy exploring it but so far there wasn't really anything exciting.

The room contained endless shelves with an endless amount of books, Luke knew that books were rare. While circling the room Luke felt a strange feeling, it was telling him to look at the books in the far corner. Having had his curious streak activated Luke walked slowly over to the corner. He found a smaller bookcase filled with big fat books that smelled musty and were falling apart. A big black coloured book caught his eye. Up the bulging side of the book the title said "Jedi Vs Sith". Carefully taking it off the shelve Luke opened it gently. The pages were a faded yellow and a dust cloud appeared. Flipping to the first page Luke saw that there were a few complicated words but not to many. He took a seat at a table where he could see the door but anyone at the door wouldn't be able to see him. After all he didn't want his father catching him reading this kind of book. Luke settled down into the comfortable seat and started to read.

Vader still hadn't gained any new information and now he didn't know where his son had disappeared to, however he could tell through the force that Luke was unharmed and safe and in the building so Vader couldn't be the one to complain. All he could hope for was that Luke was doing something constructive with his time.

Vader would revisit the jedi's later because he was convinced that there were more jedi out there somewhere but he didn't know where to look! The jedi must have kept in contact somehow throughout all these years but Vader couldn't do anything without any information.

Deciding he needed a distraction Vader went searching for his son.

Luke was absorbed in the book he was reading when he sensed his father coming towards him, Luke checked the page number and quickly threw it onto the bookshelf. He pulled out a games console from his pocket and quickly turned it on and started playing it. Out of the corner of his eye he saw his father walk in through the door...hang on how had he known his father was coming? Had he used that thing his father had once called the force?

Luke paused his game and looked up to his father. His father was casually leaning against the library wall, it was a rather strange image seeing Lord Vader this relaxed. Luke waited for his father to say something.

Vader watched his son curiously, the last place he would expect to see his son was in a library but as usual Luke always seemed to manage to take his father by surprise.

Vader had found a tutor for Luke since the media were so insistent on finding information on Luke that Vader didn't want his son to be at a danger risk.

"What are you doing in here?" Vader wondered aloud

Luke avoided looking at his father and just motioned to the game console in his hand.

Frowning Vader said "I would not have thought that I would find you in a library".

A sly glint entered Luke's eye "I could say the same thing about you father". Vader hooked his fingers onto his belt "yes true but I am here as a result of searching for you". Luke ran his hand through his hair "why did you want to find me?"

"Just to make sure you weren't causing my troopers any trouble" Vader answered shooting Luke an amused look. Quickly protesting Luke exclaimed "that wasn't my fault!", Vader nodded in mock understanding "of course it wasn't son" Vader let out a low chuckle thinking back to the incident. Earlier that week Luke had literally caused a domino effect but only it was a domino effect with storm troopers. For some reason that was still unknown Luke had been sprinting at full speed throughout the house and he had barreled his way through the storm trooper that was standing at the top of a staircase and it just so happened that it had been busy that day and so there were a lot of storm troopers going up and down those same steps. Most of the storm troopers that had been victims of Luke's speed were still recovering.

Vader tried to keep the humor out of his voice when he said to his son "do you know son that since that day I have had a shortage of storm troopers"?

Vader couldn't help but laugh under his breathe when he saw Luke's incredulous expression.

Luke pocketed his game's console and walked over to some books "so how old are all these books?" Luke searched the shelves once again taking in how old these looked. Vader walked forward until he was standing next to his son. He picked up a book that was falling apart. "I'm not sure, hundreds, a thousand years...some of these books are the last copies that have managed to survive through the years". Vader placed the book back on the shelve "I have to be going I have work to do". Luke nodded "I'll see you later then". Luke turned and watched as his father retreated out of the room and disappeared from sight.

Luke strolled over to the door and as casually as he could he looked out. Seeing that no one was in the hallway Luke jogged back over to the shelf and grabbed the book he had been reading. He tucked it inside his shirt and made his way to his bedroom as fast as he could.

20 MINUTES LATER

Luke had reached his bedroom without any delays and the storm troopers had barely even looked at him. Flopping onto his bed Luke reopened the book to his page.

Luke could honestly say that he had never read anything like this book before. He had been wrong before when he had thought that it didn't look like a hard read, there were many words that Luke couldn't even pronounce let alone know the meaning. But gradually Luke could understand the sentences. He hadn't read loads, most of what he had read had been about the force, and Luke now understood how his father used it and he also knew what it was, the book was now saying how there were 2 sides to the force; there is the light side of the force and the dark side of the force.

Once again closing the book Luke clumsily rolled of his bed and picked up the book, he needed somewhere he could hide it, he couldn't let his father see that he was reading this book!

Not really seeing anywhere good enough to hide the book, Luke crouched down by the side of his bed and lifted the mattress up and slid the book underneath...Luke would need to find a more secure place to hide it but for now this would have to do.

Straightening up Luke looked around his room and then left heading for an exit, he was going to go outside because staying inside was slowly driving him crazy!

Creeping down the passageway Luke kept an eye out for storm troopers or his father, to his surprise Luke could sense where everyone was and if there was anyone near him. Grinning at this sudden knowledge he stopped walking and closed his eyes, he knew he was reaching out with the force and he also knew that he had no idea why he was suddenly able to do this. He sensed the storm troopers and then he sensed another presence that seemed a lot more familiar and welcome, he was drawn to it. Concentrating harder Luke realized that it was his father, he slowly reached out towards his father using the force, he could sense his fathers emotions. Taking another look at his father Luke realized that his father had sensed him.

Vader was sitting through another boring conference when he felt a presence in the force. Curiously Vader reached out with his mind and sensed the presence of...Luke? Luke was using the force? Vader sent out a mental call to his son. _"Luke?" _he sent incredulously not even expecting an answer.

Luke jumped out of his skin when he heard his fathers voice in his head. Knowing that his father was likely to come searching for him now, Luke took of running not caring if the storm troopers saw him, he was going to get out of this building, he could not spend another evening In here being bored!

Vader abruptly stood up and left the conference room when he saw his son's intention. Luke was going to leave the building? Just because he was bored? Vader could not believe that his son put being amused before being safe.

Luke came to a shuddering halt when he rounded a corner, there were storm troopers blocking Luke's exit, Luke quickly backed around the corner.

Breathing in deeply Luke took off running towards the exit and dropped low when a storm trooper tried to grab him, breaking away from the building Luke ran at full speed intent on getting as far away from the building as possible. Luke chuckled at how free he felt.

Back in the distance a cloaked figure dropped out of sight.


	8. Chapter 8

AUTHORS NOTE:

Sorry some of the chapters have taken so long to load up everyone, I have been having problems with my internet and so haven't been able to upload chapters as often as I usually do.

Thanks for the support guys!

The first step

Vader was trying to breath calmly but this was proving to be a difficult task since his son had ran away and he could be anywhere on Coruscant. Vader paced up and down the conference room, he felt anger towards his son for being so irresponsible but the main emotion in Vader was worry.

Vader had sent out storm troopers to look for his son and he himself was scanning the force, searching for Luke's presence. After a while though after catching nothing more than a glimpse of his son's presence Vader reluctantly backed away from the force.

Luke creeped in through the entrance of his home, so far he had managed to sneak pass the guards and he had managed to keep his presence from Vader. Well he hoped he had anyway.

Jogging through the passageways, Luke passed the conference room he knew his father was in.

Getting to his room without being spotted had taken Luke 30 minutes, there were guards everywhere!

Out of no where his fathers presence appeared in the force near to Luke's bedroom. Knowing he would just have to face his father sometime anyway, Luke purposely sat at his desk waiting for his father. He's going to be so mad! Luke knew deep down though that his father would only be angry because Vader had been concerned for Luke's safety.

Luke sighed when he heard his father's footsteps outside his door. He watched as his door started to slide open...

1 YEAR LATER

"That's not fair!" Luke exclaimed, he sighed in frustration. "Why do I have to do it?"

Vader rolled his eyes "because it's important Luke".

Vader and Luke were both in Luke's room discussing Luke's school work and Vader had just told Luke how he might be going back to school. Since Luke's disastrous first day at school the previous year he had been learning at home with his tutor.

Since those 4 cloaked figures had been captured the year before there had been no more attacks on Luke, though Vader still wasn't convinced that there weren't anymore cloaked guys.

Hooking his fingers onto his belt Vader leaned back against the wall, Luke thought of another argument "but there's no need to go back to school since my tutor says I'm doing great...look I'll show you". Luke held out his hand towards a piece of paper on his desk that contained his grades and force pulled it over to him. Vader watched his son's actions thinking back to the time he had decided to train Luke in the force. Vader had only decided to do this since Luke seemed to be figuring it out on his own, and even though Luke had been trained he didn't favour either side of the force, he didn't use the dark side of the force but he didn't really use the light side of the force all the time either...he used the force and it was as though he mixed both sides together and so he became balanced.

He had kept the fact that he was training Luke away from the emperors attention, Vader planned to keep it that way.

Once again concentrating on Luke he said "going to school will improve your grades even more so". Luke looked away and sighed in defeat "I'm not going to win am I"? Vader acknowledged this with a nod of his head and couldn't help a small smile.

"Anyway" Vader said "I only said that I was considering sending you back to school...I might not yet since we still have to think about your training, it will be harder to train if your going out to school". Vader chuckled at his son's annoyed expression. "So what am I going to do then?" Luke asked feeling a little more then confused.

Vader didn't really know how to answer that question so he said instead "right now we're going to work on your lightsaber skills".

4 HOURS LATER

Luke was exhausted! He had been practising his lightsaber skills with his father for the last 4 hours and he was mentally and physically drained.

His father seemed to insist on Luke putting all of his efforts into the practice and as a result of that effort Luke could hardly bear to stand.

WITH THE EMPEROR

"I thought I told you to dispose of him!" the emperor ranted, he eyed up the hooded cloaked figures. "It shouldn't be that hard to get rid of Vader's son!" The hooded cloaked figures shrunk away from the emperors hate filled glare. One of the figures stepped forward starting to speak but the emperor quickly cut him off when he raised his hand "I told you to dispose of Vader's son but instead 2 of your men got caught and they were interrogated by Vader himself !" All of the figures bowed as low as they could wondering if their lives would end today. The emperor seemed to collect himself and gradually the rage disappeared from the old man's eyes "I am going to give you one last chance...I want you to get rid of those filthy jedi that turned up and then I want you to kill Vader's son".

Bowing once more the cloaked figures stood up with new determination in their eyes and they quickly walked from the room already making plans silently. Their primary mission: Kill Luke Skywalker.

BACK WITH VADER

Vader groaned in annoyance. Apparently he was needed for an urgent mission. It turned out that the little rebel alliance were getting stronger and becoming a threat.

Vader thoughts turned to Luke wondering what the rebels would do to his son if they ever discovered him, they'd either try and kill him or try and get him to join the alliance. Vader felt hot rage build in him at the thought of the rebels stealing his only son from him.

Calming his rage, Vader thought about the present situation with him having to go away, Vader had to do check ups on the main imperial bases and the imperial academy's. Vader had no idea how many there were that he had to check.

Thinking about it Vader realized there were really only 2 choices: Vader could leave and hope that his son could stay out of mischief and he wouldn't get himself killed, or he could take Luke with him to the check ups.

Mentally studying his options Vader realized that they were both dangerous: option 1, the cloaked figures could come for Luke even though it had been a year since they were last spotted or option 2, Luke would be a lot more exposed to the rebels since there would most likely be space bases, also in the past there had been spies in the imperial academy's.

Vader sighed loudly and closed his eyes.

LUKE

Luke groggily opened his eyes.

Groaning Luke sat slowly up on his bed.

Sighing he flicked the holonews on. It had taken a while for the news about Vader's son to die down, in fact it had taken months, however once it was clear that the reporters weren't going to get any information on Luke they had reluctantly retreated.

Instead now the news was going on about the rebel alliance. It seemed to Luke that they were getting stronger and bolder and maybe a little arrogant.

Luke still didn't know that much about the rebel alliance but he had managed to learn a few things since he had been living with his father. He knew that the rebels were apparently fighting for peace which Luke found stupid since if the rebels stopped fighting then everything would be fine. It was the rebels fault that they were even at war in the first place.

Luke turned his attention to a few little objects on his desk and concentrated on force lifting them.

He piled up the objects balancing them on top of each other. The pile was quite high when he heard his bedroom door open and all at once the huge pile of objects came crashing down. Luke looked to his bedroom door and saw his father. "You really need to practice your concentration my son" Vader stated firmly "anyway I have made a decision regarding you". Lying back on his bed Luke said feeling amused "please continue". Watching his son Vader said hesitantly "I have decided to...take you with me on my latest mission" Vader quickly continued when he saw his son was about to interrupt "it's only a check up routine". Luke nodded in understanding, Vader carried on "however you will stay out of mischief and will be well behaved".

Luke heaved a sigh and rolled his eyes, "yes father, where will we be going?"

"Just some imperial bases and imperial academy's, we'll be leaving tomorrow and I expect you to be ready to leave at 10:30am exactly". With that Vader stalked out of his sons room to leave Luke to his packing.

Luke jumped off his bed to start his packing. Grabbing a suitcase and a sling bag from his closet, he took them both to his bed. He took out clothes from his wardrobe and folded them and then put them away in his suitcase, he repeated this until the suitcase was full.

He then got some of his personal belongings and stuffed them into the sling bag.

Once both of these were full Luke took them to the corner of his room and dumped them onto the floor.

Now he just had to make sure he could get out of bed in time for leaving!


	9. Chapter 9

Planet Zevro

Luke walked out of the elevator doors and waited for his father In the hangar.

He was dragging his suitcase behind him and carried his sling bag over his shoulder, he had arrived at the hanger 5 minutes early. Seeing as how his father wasn't there yet Luke took the opportunity to admire the ships and speeders, everyone of them was unique in their own way, Lord Vader would never own a ship that someone else had.

Luke had just reached some of the oldest ships when he heard his fathers mechanical breathing. Luke quickly took several steps away from the nearest ship knowing that his father didn't like people near his prized possessions...even his son.

"Luke" his father greeted him as he walked towards him.

"Father".

Looking Luke up and down Vader said "are you ready?"

Luke nodded, a thought entered his head when he saw a few military people at the back of the wide room. "Where's lieutenant Crave? I haven't seen him in ages".

"He left for a mission of the up most importance". As he spoke Vader signalled to some storm troopers telling them to come over, turning to Luke he said "go get in the ship Luke".

Luke looked to where his father pointed and saw a black elegant ship, grinning Luke walked over to it and was about to climb in when he heard his father address him "the _passenger_ seat Luke!" Rolling his eyes Luke climbed in the other side and waited for his father to be finished with the storm troopers.

15 MINUTES LATER

Luke had gradually sunk lower and lower in his seat getting fed up of waiting for his father to be finished.

Just when he thought frustration would make him explode Vader was getting into the ship. Luke looked at his father and was convinced that his father was smiling behind that mask.

Luke folded his arms "so where are we going?"

Looking at his son out of the corner of his eye he said "planet Zevro". Vader concentrated on getting his ship out of the hanger but he didn't miss the smile that crossed his son's lips. Like felt his excitement build "so were going into space?" a hopeful expression settled onto Luke's face.

"Of course that's what you usually do when you want to get to another planet".

Luke sat quietly for a few minutes. But that silence was broken by him when they entered space. "It's beautiful" Luke said awed, he couldn't believe that he had never been informed of this kind of beauty. Vader glanced over at him in confusion "you've seen space before, just before you arrived on Coruscant you travelled in space".

Luke nodded "but that wasn't the same because I had a lot of things on my mind that day so I didn't realize what I was missing!".

"You'll need something to amuse you for the next couple of hours" Vader pointed out.

Luke nodded his understanding and sat back in his seat.

ZEVRO

His father had informed him that Zevro was the perfect place for imperial bases and academy's, and Luke could tell that his father had been correct. The planet was perfect for hiding imperial buildings since there were trees everywhere. It was a fascinating sight, there was so much green and the trees were so high!

As they neared Luke could see that they were heading for a clearing and that there were storm troopers and military personnel waiting for them. Luke wondered if they were expecting a teenager to appear with their lord.

Luke broke out of his thoughts when he heard his father speak "you know you can order them all around".

Eyes widening "really!" Luke exclaimed.

Shaking his head and chuckling Vader explained "you are my son and your position is higher then theirs" Vader pointed to the personnel "so this means you can give them orders, but they have to be _reasonable_ orders".

Luke grinned thinking of how adults would take the news that _he_ could order _them_ around!

Still amused at the thought of ordering around adults Luke almost didn't realize that they had landed and that personnel were now making their way over to them. Never one to wait, Vader climbed down from the ship and motioned for Luke to follow.

Grabbing his suitcase and bag Luke also stepped down from the ship and walked around towards his father. Breathing in deeply Luke thought it smelled earthy.

Once reaching his father Luke caught the military officers shocked expressions when they caught sight of him.

They had been informed that 2 rooms were needed upon Lord Vader's arrival but they certainly hadn't been expecting a boy!

An officer reached them and Vader spoke "take Skywalker to his quarters". Vader stalked off with several storm troopers following.

Once Vader was gone the officer turned to Luke "I was under the impression that you would be older" the officer looked Luke up and down with a disdained look.

Standing up straighter Luke ordered "take me to my quarters". He shot the officer a glare. The officer looked shocked when he realized that a teenager had just ordered him to do something!

Seeing as how the officer wasn't going to cooperate Luke added trying to sound threatening "do you want me to tell Lord Vader that you are incapable of filling out a simple task?, I don't think he'll be very pleased, do you?"

The officer considered his options, then deciding that the boy might actually be important the officer said "come with me".

Grinning at being able to order officers around Luke followed.

LUKE'S QUARTERS

It had taken Luke a while but he had finally finished putting his clothes away and was now sorting his bag out.

He decided that his room was ok, he preferred his room at home. This was a simple laid out room with a bed, a desk that held a computer and a wardrobe with drawers. The room was also smaller than his room at home. Starting to feel a little bored Luke went in search for his father.

On his search he passed military people that kept giving Luke strange glances trying to figure out who he was, Luke also passed a fair amount of storm troopers.

Luke wondered if any of these people knew that Lord Vader was his father. Luke entered a quieter corridor and Luke had the impression that only the important high up people came down here.

Luke's theory was proved correct when he came across a door with a hand scanner. Frowning at the door Luke slowly lifted his hand to the scanner. Hesitantly he placed his hand down on the scanner. It made some interesting noises as his hand was scanned, but after a few seconds it lit up green.

The door slid open.

Luke smiled and then stepped through the door.

Luke found himself in a brightly lit room. It was a massive sized room and there were people rushing around and some seemed to be arguing. Looking around the storm troopers and military people Luke finally spotted his father. He seemed to be in a heated conversation with an older man.

Luke cautiously crept closer so he could hear, his father was speaking "if you do not get this done major then you will be answering to me!" Going a ghostly pale the major replied "of course my lord, I will not fail you!" Saluting the major made a quick escape.

Vader saw his son and started walking over to him.

Luke saw the officer who had taken him to his room earlier, that officer was now shooting a killer glare at Luke. However the officers eyes narrowed when he saw Lord Vader walking towards Luke. Ignoring the officer Luke turned to face his father.

"Have you settled in alright Luke?" Vader questioned

"Yeah sure but that officer is starting to get on my nerves".

Vader looked at the officer "he can be disposed of".

Luke looked at his father "yeah that's not going to happen" he glanced at the officer again.

"It's your choice" Vader shrugged "It happens all the time, their used to it". Rolling his eyes Luke said "I imagine they are when they're working around you!"

Vader sighed and said "you will be coming with me tomorrow to an imperial academy".

Luke made a face "isn't that where all the stuck up kids go cause their parents can't handle them?"

"We prefer to think of the kids as potential young imperials" Vader stated

Laughing Luke said "sure you do!"

Several of the military people had started looking their way so Vader continued the conversation through the force.

"_It's getting late and you should be going to bed now Luke"._

"_It's not that late it's still..."_

"_NOW LUKE!"_

"_At least tell me where were headed tomorrow!"_

"_Goodnight son!"_

Vader nodded "I will see you again Skywalker" he said aloud for the officers to hear. Luke acknowledged this with a nod of his head.

When his father turned and walked away Luke made his way to his room, through the force he sent to his father _"goodnight father"._


	10. Chapter 10

Imperial academy

Luke was dressed in black jedi type clothes, his lightsaber hung securely from his belt.

Vader wanted to make it clear to the military personnel that Luke was an important person, also so he wouldn't be questioned at the imperial academy.

Luke added his black cloak.

He was ready.

Luke exited his quarters and went to find his father. As Luke passed military people their eyes widened and once again their expressions became shocked. Everyone took in his black clothes and then they spotted the lightsaber hanging innocently from his belt.

Luke walked over to his father once he had found him, as he made his way to Vader Luke struggled to keep a straight face.

Through the force Luke felt his fathers amusement and he seemed to approve of his clothing.

Once Luke was with Vader they both made their way to the hanger where their speeder was stored. The imperial academy was not that far away.

A LITTLE WHILE LATER

As his father stopped the speeder, Luke took in the sight.

There was a massive building but in the distance Luke could see lots of smaller buildings, there was no one in sight.

Vader stepped out of the speeder and Luke followed, they made their way into the massive building.

"Where are we going father?"

Vader didn't slow his pace "there is a main office, it's where all the records are kept, we will be going there".

Luke nodded in understanding.

Entering the main building Luke stayed close to his father.

A man in an imperial uniform appeared quite suddenly. He greeted Vader and then Vader introduced him to Luke.

"This is my son Luke Skywalker". Luke heard the pride in his father's voice. Luke stepped forward to the man and shook his hand. The man quickly hid the shock from his face after hearing the word "son".

Clearing his throat the officer said "if you'll follow me sir".

The three of them walked through the hallways of the building, the silence gradually faded when they came upon a load of kids.

The room they entered seemed to be the lunch room, it was quite noisy with the constant talking, however everyone fell silent as Vader and Luke entered.

Through the force Luke sensed fear coming from the kids or more like teenagers, then there was a mixture of curiosity and awe as they spotted Luke. They seemed puzzled as they tried to work out why there was a teenager with Lord Vader and why he was dressed he was. Then all the emotions in the force turned to disbelief when one by one they saw the lightsaber hanging from Luke's belt.

A high ranked officer stood up and addressed the room "Lord Vader is here doing a check up and his son Luke Skywalker had joined him". There was quite a few gasps at the announcement of Vader having a son and all at one the whispering started up.

The high ranked officer roared "SILENCE!"

The teenagers jumped startled but quickly settled down. Vader nodded his head to the officer and walked out. Everyone saluted him. Luke took a glance around the room eyeing the teenagers and then followed his father to the exit, as he was leaving everyone in the room once again saluted.

THE NEXT DAY

Luke was once again at the imperial academy with his father, he had done several rounds witnessing first hand what the academy was all about.

His father was talking to the head of the academy so Luke was left to wonder around, he was nearing the lunch room when he suddenly heard shouting.

Narrowing his eyes Luke walked toward the noise and discovered that it was coming from within the lunch room.

What was going on in there?

Seeing only one way to find out Luke opened the door and was astonished to see the sight that greeted him.

All around the room there was food flying about! There were kids ducking underneath tables and some running along the tops of the tables. It was mainly the older kids that were throwing the food. Suddenly Luke saw green food flying at him, he quickly changed its course using the force.

Stepping all the way into the room Luke shouted "WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?" Quite a few of the kids immediately stopped their food fight and then they started nudging the kids still involved in throwing food. Eventually the room was full of statues.

Through the force Luke sent to his father _"Father you are needed in the lunch room" _Straight away Vader sent Luke a wave of acknowledgement. Turning his attention back to the young imperials Luke stated "Lord Vader is on his way". Horror filled the kids eyes as they considered the different types of punishments there could be.

Out of the corner of his eye Luke saw a boy sneaking toward the exit. "Stay where you are!" Luke ordered while turning to the boy. That same boy was now smirking "yeah what you going to do?" No one hardly dared to breathe as they waited for Luke to answer. Feeling annoyed at the lack of respect this boy was showing him Luke didn't bother to reply. Instead he reached out with his hand and folded it into a fist, using the force Luke started to force choke him. Only when the terrified boy started to struggle for breath did Luke let him go, he came crashing down to the ground. Glaring at the boy Luke said evenly "you should show me some respect".

Before anything else could be said Lord Vader entered the room. Upon seeing the boy gasping for breath on the floor, Luke felt a wave of approval from his father.

Vader slowly took in the disastrous room wondering which stupid idiot it was that started the food fight.

Every single one of the kids was shaking now, Vader gave them an icy glare. He spoke in a cold mechanical voice "you shall clean up this mess right away and then report to the main hall".

Together Luke and Vader walked out.

They started a conversation up through the force. Luke asked _"what are you going to do?" _The conversation didn't continue for a moment as Vader considered the question. _"The right people will be punished...anyway...how did you force choke that boy?" _

"_I've seen you force choke people before...I just copied what you did"._ Vader nodded, then out loud he said to his son "I want you to find out what they teach here and how they teach it. I want you to go undercover for me. I also want you to find out if the people running this place are actually a bunch of idiots or if they are worth keeping alive!"

Bowing his head Luke responded "yes father...I had heard that there would be a flight simulator lesson, I shall go to that".

Vader chuckled "make sure you beat them!"

Luke laughed "of course I will!"

FLIGHT SIMULATOR CLASS

When Luke arrived for the class everyone turned to look at him except the Captain. Luke received curious glances and even hostile glares from the kids. Luke just smirked at them.

The captain got their attention. "Your task is to shoot down as many X wings as possible without getting killed, you'll all have a target time to beat but within that time you must be attempting to shoot the enemy down". He looked around giving them an icy glare "you are to get into teams of 4 and line up at a flight simulator!"

Luke looked around, everyone was getting into teams. However there was one simulator that only had 3 on it and so Luke walked over to that one. "Do you mind?" He asked pointing at the simulator, the other kids shook their heads mutely. Though whenever they thought Luke wasn't looking then they would look over at him with annoyed expressions.

Luke shook his head as he watched everyone's progress, no one was doing particularly well, they needed a lot of practice!

Luke climbed into the simulator for his turn. He started listening extra carefully to the force, sensing danger Luke veered off into a spin and shot at the enemy, the shields weakened.

Luke kept this up for some time and soon the other kids had crowded around him and were cheering him on. Finally though Luke lost focus and was killed.

As Luke climbed out of the simulator the other kids started to fire questions at him.

Looking over at the Captain, Luke couldn't help but grin when he saw how pale he had gone. Obviously a boy had never done that well before on the simulator on his first go.

Smiling at the other kids he gave a few of the boys high fives while in the back of his mind he realized that he should be getting back to his father to report how it had gone.

WITH VADER

"It sounds as though that was their first lesson on the simulator" Vader said thoughtfully.

Luke nodded,he himself had thought that.

Vader turned his attention back to his son "so how did you do in the simulator?"

Laughing out loud "lets just say that I managed to beat a few records" Luke chuckled to himself as he thought of the Captain's face. He wondered what the rest of his time here would be like.


	11. Chapter 11

Discovery

Luke had just had another flight simulator lesson and it was becoming pretty obvious that the imperial officers had no idea what they were doing. It seemed to Luke that it was an act, he had even told his father this. Luke had been to several other lessons in the academy but it was as if everyone was doing the stuff for the first time, Luke felt sure they were hiding something.

Luke ran a frustrated hand through his hair feeling annoyed that he couldn't figure this out. It was bound to be something so obvious as well! Walking through the door of his quarters he went and flopped onto his bed...and then jumped back up straight away. Something was different! Staring hard around his room he realized that his possessions had been moved! His eyes flicked to his computer and saw that it was switched on...Luke had switched it off that morning.

Grabbing his lightsaber from his belt he crossed over to his closet and without hesitating flung it open. Besides his clothes it was empty, no one was hiding. Using the force he checked to see if anyone suspicious was around, but there was no one.

With one final glance around the room Luke crossed over to his computer and went to his files.

Luke smiled. Just as he had thought, he didn't have any files on his computer here. He had files at home but even those were only his schooling work.

He contacted his father through the force, he got an answer straight away.

"_What is the matter son?"_

"_Someone's been in my room!"_

"_Stay there I'll be there in a moment!"_

Luke sat down on the edge of his bed while waiting for his father. He only had to wait a few minutes and his father came storming in.

"How do you know someone's been here!" his father demanded

Luke rubbed his head and then said "my computer was switched on when I know I switched it off this morning and all of my possessions have been moved around, nothing is where I left it!"

Luke listened to his father's mechanical breathing while Vader considered the situation. "Is anything missing?" Vader inquired

Luke shook his head "not from what I can tell".

Vader nodded "there's not a lot we can do but keep the door locked at all time, hopefully this won't happen again". Vader reached out and ruffled his son's hair fondly.

Luke smiled then asked "when are we going home?"

"Soon this place is getting on my nerves".

Just then Vader's comlink started to beep and he stepped away from his son as he answered it.

Luke raised an eyebrow as he sensed his father's mood turn to rage. What could possible change his father's mood so fast?

After a few minutes Vader was done with the comlink and Luke just looked at him questionably. "Who was it?" Luke asked curiously.

But Vader shook his head "it doesn't matter who it was".

"Fine then _what_ has happened?"

"The rebel fleet has surrounded the planet..."

"What!" Luke demanded.

Vader clenched and unclenched his fists together fighting his anger "they know that we are here".

Luke looked around as the realization hit him "this academy is in on it isn't it? It would explain why no one here knows the imperial teachings".

Vader nodded "indeed".

"What do we do now?"

"I am going to sort this out Luke but you stay on your guard, don't let anyone know that we've figured out what's going on, we need to get of the planet before the rebels make their move".

Luke nodded he felt a shiver of fear run through him. Then suddenly Luke was wondering whether he was going to die. But he quickly banished those thoughts from his head.

20 MINUTES LATER

Luke and his father had gone their separate ways and right now Luke was in the flight simulator room and was leaned back against the wall watching the other teens that were there. Through out the time he had been here Luke knew for a fact that the teens had been spending their free time in the simulator room to try and improve their level.

Luke's eyes narrowed when he saw an imperial soldier come through the door and made his way over to the captain. Luke's head tilted as he sensed the men's thoughts.

Feeling a smile tug at his lips when he saw the thoughts of a rebel in both the men's head Luke turned slightly so no one could see his face.

Vader marched through the hallways in anger. He was considering his options and he had to admit that they were not looking that good for himself and his son. He was still wondering how he had fallen for such a simple trap and not even realized it.

He didn't even know if everyone at the academy were rebels or if some were imperials, it was too mixed up.

Pushing the thoughts from his head Vader decided that he must inform the emperor and order some backup.

Finally knowing what to do Vader marched forwards with purpose in his steps.

REBEL FLEET

Leia Organa issued the orders necessary to capture Vader and his son.

Han Solo was busy getting his ship ready for a possible fight.

Mon Mothma was directing the "imperial" academy down on Zevro.

Every rebel was doing something that would help them when they took the Empire on.

They were ready.

WITH LUKE

Luke was in the middle of lightsaber training. He had been training for the last 3 hours, he was preparing himself in case he and his father didn't get off the planet before a war started.

Luke took his frustration and anger out on the droids. He watched the slashed metal fall to the ground, he lunged for the next closest droid, he continued this until there was not another droid in sight.

Once leaving the training room Luke wandered the corridors. He was rounding a corner when he heard voices, he quickly retreated backwards.

Peeking around the corner Luke saw the officer he had first met upon arriving here, he was talking with another man...in fact they were whispering.

Luke saw the officer's hand on the door handle of the door behind him.

Feeling his curiosity grow Luke patiently waited until the men had walked on. He carefully made his way to the door while checking the force for any approaching rebels.

Luke tried the handle and was surprised to discover that the door was unlocked, he walked in.

The main thing in the room was a desk that held a computer. The rest of the room was bland and contained only a chair. This must be an office Luke realized.

Quickly checking the force again Luke made his way to the desk that held the computer, he sat down and started going through the computer looking for any relevant files that might give away the rebels plans.

Upon opening the files Luke saw that there was information about weaponry and...rebel bases! Luke grinned.

Making a note of the bases Luke continued his search and discovered several emails. One of which was from a Mon Mothma. Luke thought for a moment...wasn't she a founder of the rebel alliance?

Luke leaned back in the chair and ran a hand through his hair, his eyes widened though when he felt the officer returning through the force. Jumping out of the chair, Luke reset the computer to how he had found it and snuck out through the doorway.

He rounded the corner and looked back in time to see the officer turn into the corridor.

Luke left to find his father.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N - So this chapter is going to be the last chapter of this story, i am considering a sequel though so let me know what you think and here is chapter 12 and i hope you like it :)**

**Battle Within**

Luke ran through the corridors searching for his father. As he ran Luke slowly began to realize how many people were missing, there was barely anyone around and the ones that were there also looked confused as to why no one was around. Feeling confused Luke slowed to a walking pace and stopped every so often to look into a room. Everytime he was met by emptiness. Several times he even stopped and asked one of the remaining kids where everyone had gone. They didn't know.

What is going on? Luke thought to himself why would everyone just leave and...

Luke stood completely still. Oh no. Luke suddenly realized. The rebels had left the academy, he and his father had been right, he needed to tell his father. The rebels must be planning to attack!

Luke once again took of sprinting, he desperately reached for the force to find his father's presence. As he ran he continued to search and...there!

VADER

Back up was on the way. Vader had informed the emperor of how the alliance was using the academy to discover imperial secrets.

As Vader rounded a corner he found himself being smashed into by someone.

LUKE

Luke was getting closer to his father. He rounded a corner at full speed and smashed into his father.

VADER

Vader held his son upright to stop Luke from falling.

"OW" his son complained.

Raising an eyebrow "what did you expect to happen?"

"I don't know" he mumbled.

Vader sighed. Luke's eyes widened "oh yeah, the rebels have left".

"What?" Vader demanded.

"There's barely anyone here" Luke said.

Vader was quiet for a moment as he considered this turn of events. "Luke there's back up on the way, I called them here to get rid of the rebels". Vader started pacing, Luke watched as his father thought.

"Do you think those rebel ships just came to pick the rebels up?" Luke asked.

Vader shook his head "no I don't, there's to many ships for that, I think they're here to attack". He looked at Luke "son put your lightsaber where it cannot be seen, the alliance may not know of your abilities".

Luke did as he was told and silence returned.

Luke opened his mouth to ask a question, but before he could get his words out the entire building shook and an explosion sent him flying away from his father.

LUKE

Luke felt himself being thrown through the air a good distance from the his original position. He ended up flying into a wall, collapsing onto the floor Luke distantly wondered if his father was alright or whether he had been injured.

To confused to consider what might have become of his father he gratefully gave into the darkness.

VADER

Where was Luke? Vader stiffly sat up not being able to shake the panicked feelings for his son away. Was he injured? Or worse dead? If anything had happened to Luke Vader knew he would never be able to forgive himself. Slightly scared of what he might find, Vader hesitantly reached out with the force. Relief swept through him when he found Luke's dull force signature, it was weak as if the boy was unconscious but he seemed ok.

Forcing himself to stand, Vader began searching for his son through the rubble.

LUKE

Luke groggily opened his eyes. Someone was shaking him. He closed his eyes, then opened them again, gradually his eyes focused and he was greeted by the sight of a total stranger. It was a man. He was roughly pulled to his feet and dragged across and through rubble.

Focus Luke he told himself sternly, you're in serious danger. Where's father?

When he was completely awake he listened carefully and smiled, he could hear his father's respirator. Looking at his kidnapper he saw that the man was completely focused on getting out and was ignoring Luke. So Luke opened his mouth and shouted as loud as he could "FATHER!"

VADER

Vader jumped slightly when he heard his son's call for him. He also made out another man's voice and it sounded as if his son was in a struggle with someone. "Luke? Luke where are you? What's happening?" Vader called urgently. His only reply was a muffled response and then a dragging sound. Someone had his son! "I don't know who you are but when I find you I will kill you" Vader said calmly "you have made a severe mistake taking my son".

The sound became quieter and through the force Vader sensed his son's presence getting further and further away from him.

LUKE

"FATHER!"

As soon as he called he felt a hand slam over his mouth, he turned to the stranger and he caught the hate filled glare. Luke widened his eyes innocently and pretended to look scared, the stranger relaxed and smirked. Then Luke slammed an elbow into the man's gut, in return the stranger grabbed him and started to cut off his oxygen. Struggling to breathe Luke started thrashing around trying to hit the stranger, several times he was successful but the man had a strong grip and Luke felt his senses dull. From across the room he heard his father call to him, Luke tried disparately to answer. Once again darkness overtook him as he felt himself being lifted.

GENERAL DAKE

The stranger was a rebel and he was very proud of that fact. However he still felt the fear when he was addressed by Lord Vader. Quickly he exited the room carrying the sith's son over his shoulder.

The stranger was known as General Dake. He made his way through the corridors towards the main conference room where all of the alliance's leaders were.

Finally locating the correct room he entered, the conference room was massive, much bigger than it needed to be. As he made his entrance into the room he was greeted by the alliance leaders and several important rebels that were looked on as hero's to the rebellion. All held the same curious facial expression when they saw Lord Vader's son, looking around the room the General spotted a sofa and so he lay the boy on it. He himself then searched the youths face himself. He was younger than the General had expected and he looked far too innocent to be the son of a sith.

Thoughts still centering around the boy the general turned his attention to the alliance leaders. After nodding respectively he took a seat at the vast table.

Mon mothma cleared her throat delicately and began "are you positive this is Lord Vader's son general?"

General Dake considered for a moment "as sure as I can be. He was in Vader's presence before the explosion went off, anyway isn't he dressed in sith's clothing?"

Mon mothma looked at the boy "indeed".

Rieekan spoke "what are we even planning on doing with this boy Mon?"

"I say we kill him!" a voice spoke aloud. Several heads turned to Madine and then turned towards Mon Mothma. She shook her head "why should we kill him?"

Madine looked at her as if the answer was very obvious "he is Vader's son, he is the son of a sith!"

This time it was Leia to speak " we can't blame him for his father's actions, as far as we know he doesn't work for the empire".

"Yet" Madine said stubbornly.

"He might join the alliance" Rieekan said.

Madine snorted loudly and both leia and Mon mothma shot him an annoyed look.

Leia watched as Madine began to argue with Rieekan, sighing she again turned to look at Vader's son. She narrowed her eyes, did he just move?

She watched carefully...yep he was waking. Turning back to her fellow rebels she cleared her throat. Once gaining their attention "he's waking up".

Every rebel turned to Vader's son.

LUKE

What had happened? His head hurt and he felt strangely weak. He could hear voices but he didn't recognize any of them. Suddenly his memories caught up with him and he remembered the explosion and being carried away. Luke shifted, the voices had gone quiet.

He opened his eyes and was greeted by blinding light. Eyes closing he waited for his head to stop spinning and then reopened his eyes, it was better his vision didn't spin. He turned his head and saw a load of people he had never seen before, he hurriedly sat up and continued to stare at them.

He recognized the women as one of the leaders of the rebel alliance, Luke thought for a moment...Mon Mothma that was her name. Several of the rebels were openly glaring at him, they looked like they hated his guts which was probably true. The rest just looked curious, but they looked like they were waiting for him to say something. Luke raised an eyebrow he wasn't going to be the first to speak he thought stubbornly. If they wanted a conversation then they would have to start it after all they were the ones who had just kidnapped him from his father.

Mon Mothma eyed him "what is your name?"

Luke raised an eyebrow "Luke".

Mon Mothma nodded "Luke Vader I..."

"It's Skywalker" Luke interrupted.

"Excuse me?"

"It's Luke Skywalker" he answered, Vader himself had insisted that Luke keep that name.

Eyes widened in shock, Mon Mothma asked hesitantly "are you by any chance related to Anakin Skywalker?"

Narrowing his eyes Luke replied in an impatient voice "what is it that you want?" There was no way he was going to tell them that Anakin Skywalker was Darth Vader!

Madine glared at Luke angrily "do you know who you are talking to?"

"Yes what's your point?" Luke asked whilst smirking.

"Why y-you..." Madine stuttered

At this point Leia decided to step in "Luke would you consider joining the rebel alliance?"

Luke stared at her in surprise, why are they asking me? Do they really think I'd betray my own father? "You're kidding right?"

"No Luke we don't kid" Rieekan said calmly.

"Then you're crazy" Luke decided.

Luke stretched out on the sofa and put his arms behind his head, Madine jumped up from the desk "I knew this would happen!"

Leia shook her head sadly and stood up "I think we're finished here".

"So you're going to let me go now?" Luke asked.

Mon Mothma also stood "I'm afraid not Luke".

Slowly Luke sat up "you can't keep me, I haven't done anything wrong and I think we both know that my father will not be pleased". For a single second fear passed through each of the rebel's eyes but quickly faded.

LUKE

The doors to the conference room slid open and more rebels came in only these ones were guards.

"Take him away" Mon Mothma instructed.

Luke stood and sighed as the rebels approached him "you're going to regret that" Luke said quietly while staring at each and every one of them in turn.

The rebel alliance leaders backed away as the guards got nearer to Luke. One grabbed Luke's shoulder. Luke stood still for a moment as if in surrender and every rebel relaxed. Then Luke swung his right hand and punched the guard that had grabbed him. All the guards leapt at him and in return Luke jumped onto the table and pulled out his lightsaber and activated it. He caught the horror in the rebel's eyes, flipping from the table Luke began striking the guards down. The rebels opened fire at Luke and he swiftly blocked each shot with ease.

He maimed and killed the rebel guards, out of the corner of his eye he saw the alliance leaders back away and escape from the room.

Checking the force for any approaching danger he quickly exited the room and hurried through the corridors.

VADER

It felt like hours since Luke had been taken though Vader knew it could have only have been about an half hour at the most.

Rebels had started pouring into the academy about ten minutes ago no doubt wanting to be the ones to kill Darth Vader. Each idiotic rebel that saw him would try and kill him, Vader would just strike them down with his lightsaber.

Vader recalled upon the force and was slightly surprised to see that not only had Luke regained consciousness but was also nearby. Feeling sick with worry Vader practically ran through the corridors to his son.

Slowing down he determined which direction to take.

LUKE

Luke cut down another rebel. Usually Luke was against killing but it was different if they were trying to kill you. Luke kneeled down beside the rebel. He quickly searched the pockets for anything useful, there was nothing, standing back up Luke reached out with the force to see if there were anymore rebels nearby. There weren't. However he could sense his father, relief flooded through him, his father was alright.

Where was he though? He was definitely nearby, turning Luke started to walk forwards and stopped. His father rounded the corner.

"Father!" Luke grinned.

"Son! Are you alright?" And before Luke realized what was happening his father hurried towards him and hugged him. Eyes widening in surprise Luke returned the hug. As his father stepped back Luke said "are you feeling alright father?"

Vader sighed "yes Luke I'm fine thankyou for your concern".

Luke stared at him for a moment "mmmmmmm".

"What?" Vader questioned

"Nothing" Luke said while staring at his father innocently.

"Well then let's get off this planet".

LEIA

They'd killed them! She couldn't believe it Vader and Luke had slaughtered rebels. She and the rest of the rebels were fighting off stormtroopers and talking about stormtroopers...when had Vader managed to call for back up?

VADER

"It's nearly done" his son called from within the hanger.

"Good" Vader replied. They had both decided that the best way to get away from all this was to take a ship and leave. However it seemed as though none of the ships had ever worked and so Vader was now keeping a look out for rebels while Luke fixed the ship.

Luke appeared next to Vader "father the ship is ready".

Vader eyed his son for a second "you're sure?"

"Yes" Luke replied.

"So it won't crash and burn?" Vader asked

"Father! Please have some faith!" Luke said frowning, suddenly he smirked "anyway if it does crash and burn everyone will blame your flying".

Vader shook his head sadly "what a way to go".

Luke laughed "come on father let's go".

LUKE

They were flying towards the Executor however there were a lot of rebel ships between them and the Executor.

As it was they seemed to continually be in a fight with a ship and when Vader shot it down another would appear.

"Father they're all ganging up on us!" Luke said alarmed.

There had to be at least ten different ships firing at them. Luke had to admit he was impressed by the way his father was manoeuvring the ship.

"Luke if the worst comes to the worst you may have to eject".

Luke stared at his father in shock "and leave you no way!"

"You may have to" Vader said

"Father I couldn't" Luke whispered, Vader turned to look at him for a moment. The ship started vibrating violently and no matter how hard Vader tried they kept taking hits.

"Luke eject!" Vader shouted

"No!" Luke shouted

"Luke you have to!"

"I can't father" Luke looked at his father with tears in his eyes.

The ship shuddered and it felt as though it was about to explode, which it probably was.

Luke stared at the ships firing at them and suddenly everything slowed down and Luke could see every detail. He felt strange and slowly he lifted a hand so it was pointing out towards the x and y wings. Closing his eyes he concentrated, he could feel the ships, all the wiring and he called upon the force. He opened his eyes, he released the breathe he had been holding and every single rebel ship exploded. Every rebel ship that was present exploded and the only ships remaining were the imperial ships.

Luke lost consciousness.

THE MED BAY

Luke slowly opened his eyes. It took several moments until his eyes focused and when they did he realized he was in a med bay. He closed his eyes, however when he heard his father's respirator he reopened them.

"Son" Vader greeted him.

"Father...what..."

Crossing the room Vader sat on the chair next to his son's bed "don't you remember?"

Eyes narrowing in concentration Luke thought back, he could remember getting kidnapped, fixing the ship, being in battle in space and...

"Did I do that, did I cause all those ships to explode?"

Head tilted towards the side Vader asked "what do you think?"

Luke breathed in and out for a few minutes and finally nodded "I think I did, I remember reaching out for the force and...it was amazing father I could feel the ships and the wiring..."

Vader nodded thoughtfully "I too think it was you, I felt the force build within you, even now you have much power".

"I can feel it" Luke said "will it fade".

Vader considered this "perhaps".

"Why will it fade?"

"Because today you reached the full of your potential however you have only been partially trained. You were only able to use it because you so desperately needed it". Vader stood "I must be going son I have to report to the emperor".

Luke nodded. Then a thought occurred to him and he called to his father "father?"

Vader walked back "yes Luke?"

"You once told me that we can use healing trances to heal ourselves but you have never been able to heal yourself because of the amount of power it would take. And after the accident you lost some of your force potential".

"Luke where are you going with this?" Vader asked

Luke waited wondering whether or not his father would pick up on his idea.

Vader did "no no no it will completely drain your powers and you would be stuck in bed for weeks".

"But it's possible?" Luke asked a smile beginning to form.

"I don't know"

Before Vader could stop him Luke jumped out of bed and grabbed his father's hands. Concentrating Luke opened himself up to the force, focusing on his father he started up a healing trance. Luke put all his power into it. Lungs, skin, hair, limbs Luke concentrated on them all. He only stopped when he felt the force retreat from him. With the force gone weakness crashed down onto Luke. Knees giving way Luke plummeted down towards the ground only to be caught by his father who then picked him up and carried him towards the bed.

Once on the bed Luke asked "father did it work, are you healed?"

Crouching besides the bed so his face was level with his son's "you did it Luke you healed me".

"I did?" Luke asked in disbelief.

Instead of replying Vader reached up towards his helmet and mask and pulled them off. Behind the mask was a perfectly healthy man. He had hair, his skin was fine and his eyes...were blue.

Luke laughed and a smug smile appeared "told you I could do it!"

Vader laughed and hugged his son.

"Father"

"Yes son?" Vader asked smiling, it was a nice change to the mask.

"Why are your eyes blue?"


End file.
